Kinodoku ni omou
by Spirit Chu
Summary: Yami has just obtained a new body and new feelings for Yugi as well. How will he handle this and why is Yami so sad? YYxY OneShot Fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the characters. Only this one-shot.

Author Note: Hello all Yugi and Yami pairing lovers! This is my first YxYY fan fic so don't hit me too hard. Also this is a PRO ANZU fan fic since she is the person … nah I won't ruin it. Anyway I'll get on with the story…

Reminder: the POV changes from time to time so please look out for those little clues. Also I will say this again… this is a PRO ANZU fan fic so don't complain because I have proof I warned you.

Thoughts in _italics _

**Kinodoku Ni Omou**

Snow falls slowly and quietly but still manages to become three feet on the ground. Just like problems. I have many them. Yami, the prince of Egypt, has problems. You might think they have nothing to do with love or relationships, right? Well you're wrong because that's the main reason I'm out in the snow. The Pharaoh who was locked in the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years has love problems. And worse of all, I'm gay in a straight world. I love a boy. A small one too.

Yugi, the game king, is who I love. I've housed a body with him for I don't remember how many years and then I love him…Once I leave his body to my own I start to love him! And Anzu told me to relax and tell him! TELL HIM! I'd rather kill myself over again then tell him! Oh I hope Anzu's right and Lep Zepplen music will help me relax. It's 1:00 PM. Yugi's probably up now. Better go tell him now before it's too late. Too late for what, you ask? Soon, I will have to die. Go to the afterlife. I've lived long enough and I'll have to go. Only father can help me. But won't. Because he says there's no reason. No reason to live.

Why is Yami out in the cold? I mean, it's not unlikely of him to be alone in extreme weather but this time it's different. He quietly left and didn't stop at the front of the Game Shop like he usually does. He went some where else. I care for him and that's way I'm worried. No, I don't care for him, I love HIM! I'm now sure of that.

Flashback

…

"I…I love him Anzu," Yugi whispered as he looked at his trembling hands. He couldn't shake the feeling of embarrassment and truth off. _I can't be gay_, he thought …_I can't love Yami…._

"Don't worry," Anzu smiled weakly, "He probably feels the same…"

"No!" Yugi shouted, "I, I must be dreaming? How, I… how can I love him?" He paused to realize the truths unfold. He loved Yami….

"You love him and you know that. Please don't say you don't because the truth is right in front of you. And nothing can change that," She whispered as she rubbed his back. Yugi still couldn't believe his love…is Yami. Didn't he have a crush on Anzu? Or…was that a lie? One of those crushes that fade away with time. But, how and why?

"Anzu," he whispered," was it that noticeable? How I loved Yami?" She paused to recollect lost memories scattered in her mind.

"Maybe," she turned her back, "maybe not. I won't be much use to you there. But you must tell hi"

"TELL HIM! Are you crazy? I'll be humiliated by him! Even if he's gay, he probably has his sights on someone else!" he sobbed.

"Why not you?" she asked," How do you know how he feels? If he loves you, good job. If he doesn't, I'm sorry to say it but move on. It's not the end of the world."

Flashback Ends

"If he loves you, yippee…if he doesn't move on. It's the hard truth," he told himself as he watched the man he loved go into the Game Shop, "but you have to at least try."

_Why is this so hard?_ Yami thought as he reluctantly walked through the house and up the stairs. He sat down on the top step on the stair case and stared at the plain white door a foot away. Yami tried to reach the door knob with his shaky hand, still sitting on the step, but quickly pulled his hand away in fright.

Flashback

…

"NO, NO, NO! This can't be right!"

"You were meant to love him! Why can't you see that?" Anzu firmly said to Yami, who paced in the tiny room. He was just about to leave the world of the living and then this happens! How could he leave now? Why couldn't the person he loved be in the afterlife?

"Yami!" Anzu snapped, "This will get you no where. You must tell him so at least you know that he loves you! If you don't you'll miss out on your chance."

"What if he likes girls, Anzu? What if he doesn't love me!" Yami turned away from her, "I'll then leave knowing that the one I love doesn't love me back…I would be locked in the afterlife with feelings of regret and sadness. I don't want that…"Yami whispered as the tears fell from his eyes. Yami turned around to face Anzu and cried on her shoulder.

"Please Yami, just tell him…tell him the truth" she whispered.

Flashback Ends

…

Yami quickly got off the top step and opened the door reluctantly. Inside everything was the same. Same two beds that lay on each side of the room since Yami needed a place to sleep, and same lonely desk that sat under the large window. There you could either see the early morning sun rise above the horizon to greet the waking animals and plants, or the rising moon that was surrounded by the tiny stars that twinkled one after the other. It was Yami's favorite place to sit and think of all the things the future held. Usually being in this room made Yami feel like he was at peace, mentally and physically, but not today since Yugi's long stare made him nervous.

"I, um, guess you saw me leave and come back, right?"

"Yeah…"Yugi shyly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yugi" Yami said as he gathered all his courage, "there's something I have to say." Cold sweat ran down his face as he quietly closed the door. He slowly sat in the chair in front of the desk as Yugi watched his every move with nervous eyes.

"Yugi…I, um, I have to tell you that I, um," Yami closed his eyes as he blurted out, "I-I love you Yugi!" When silence filled the air for a while Yami opened one eye to see Yugi's expression. Yugi was dumb struck.

"You…you really do?" Yugi mumbled. Yami nodded in responds.

"Oh thank god…" Yugi whispered with a sigh oh relief as he put his head on his knees to calm his rapidly beating heart. Yami leaned in to see if he heard correctly.

"Are you…happy?" Yami asked in confusion. Yugi slowly lifted his head so that he was at eye level with Yami.

"Yes Yami," Yugi whispered, "I am…very happy because… I love you too." Yugi's voice calmly said and then leaned closer to Yami to gain what he wanted for a long time. Yami, surprised by Yugi's actions, paused for a second before kissing back. Minutes passed as they kissed each other but Yami slowly and reluctantly broke it with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Yami said "we shouldn't have done this at all." Now Yugi was confused. First Yami confesses his love for him and now he wants to take all that away?

"What's wrong Yami? Why are you crying?"

"Yugi, I…I haven't told you this yet because I was so scared of your reaction to it and to me telling my feelings all at once. I wanted you to forget me when I-"

"Forget!" Yugi blurted "How can I forget you when-" Yami quickly clamped his hand on Yugi's mouth.

"Please listen Yugi," Yami sighed, "I have to leave this place forever and go to the afterlife. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would cry or just let me go altogether. I…I wouldn't be able to handle that…any of it." Yami slowly took his hand of the boy and began to sob uncontrollably.

"So…" Yugi began to sob as well, "This…this is goodbye?" Yami softly put his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a simple hug. Simple but just enough to show Yugi his sorrow and love.

"Goodbye then…" Yugi whispered.

"Please let him stay. For the right to happy. The right to love someone even if it is a boy." Ishizu said to the man standing next to her in the snow. They were watching the two boys hug each other while they said their goodbyes. The only thing the two could see was their shadows behind the closed blinds. The older man huffed and spoke with sternness in his voice.

"I won't let him stay Ishizu. He belongs in the afterlife with the rest of us. I don't even know why you summoned me here. There is nothing between them."

"But Akhenamkhanen, in the past you wanted the best for your son. This may have not have been the best for him then but for it is. When Anzu first came to me and said that Yugi loved his alter ego I thought this was just a phase. I never thought Yugi…and Yami together. But then Anzu came to me this morning with the news of Yami's newly found feelings for Yugi. Anzu and I have every right now to keep Yami here in this world. And there is something there Akhenamkhanen. There is the love and compassion that keeps them together. That is what is between them but you are blinded by your stubbornness to see that." Ishizu blatantly added as she looked up at the many stars in the universe. Akhenamkhanen paused before he responded.

"Fine" he sighed with defeat in his voice, "Now I can see that they belong. Now leave me be as I return to the afterlife with the bad news."

"You won't be disappointed" Ishizu cooed as she silently walked back to her museum with a proud smile on her face. Akhenamkhanen watched the dancing shadows in the window become smaller since the two teenagers went off for dinner. He heavily sighed as he started to fade with the passing breeze. With his last breath he whispered:

"Good Luck my son."


End file.
